Project Summary: The focus of the Flexible Funding Model ? West Virginia Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Maintenance project is to maintain conformance with the Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards, support the West Virginia Food Safety and Defense Task Force, and unify multijurisdictional response efforts to human and animal food emergencies. The West Virginia Manufactured Food Program will maintain and update procedures and program quality assurance systems, implement staff training requirements, tailor effective industry outreach, and improve sampling strategy and techniques. Additional efforts to enhance the program include utilizing an electronic inspection system to improve firm inventory maintenance, inspection report quality, and tracking of common violations and violators. The West Virginia Human and Animal Food Rapid Response Team will advance response efforts by providing training to several agencies throughout the state, and continuing work with district partners to refine multijurisdictional response. The West Virginia Food Safety and Defense Task Force will meet one time per year. The task force will provide a forum for all food safety and defense stakeholders, including regulatory, industry, academia and consumers. Animal food representatives will be included in the task force, and the focus of the task force will be regulatory updates and targeting industry and public outreach. The objectives of this project are to strengthen the WV Manufactured Food Regulatory Program by effective regulation, appropriate and timely food incident response, and bolstering relationships with food safety and defense stakeholders. The long-term goals are continuous improvement of the West Virginia Manufactured Food Regulatory Program, and to be part of an integrated food safety system.